1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to golf clubs and, more specifically, to golf putters.
2. Description of the Art
Most golf putters are designed on the theory that a golf ball contacting the club face of the golf putter at the effective center of mass or sweet spot of the club head will travel in its intended direction. Since it is difficult to determine the effective center of mass of a club head, golf putters have been designed with various markings or indicia to assist the golfer in aligning the center of mass with the center of the golf ball. Such markings are typically in the form of lines placed on the top surface of the club head.
However, despite the soundness of the above-described theory, it is possible to strike a golf ball at the center of mass of a club head and still drive the golf ball at an angle to its intended path due to unintentional opening or closing of the club face with respect to the ball at the point of contact between the club face and the ball. The terms "open club face" and "closed club face" are used to describe the angle between the club face at the point of contact with a golf ball and the intended path of movement of the ball. An opened or closed club face places the striking face of the club head at a non-perpendicular angle with respect to a plane extending centrally through the golf ball and aligned with the intended path of ball movement and will cause the golf ball to move at an angle away from its intended path. Further, any rotation of the golfer's hands about the longitudinal axis of the shaft will impart an angular rotation or spin to the ball thereby increasing any offline movement of the ball or, at the least, a decrease in the amount of travel of the ball. Various attempts to enlarge the sweet spot on a golf club and in particular, on a golf putter, do not overcome the problems resulting from an opened or closed club face during a swing.
Golf putters are also provided with various attachment points for the golf shaft to a hosel on the club head. The club shaft, in a typical golf putter design, extends at an angle from a perpendicular line extending upward from the club head and is attached to a top surface of the club head. Other golf putter designs employ an offset section at the end of the shaft which places the longitudinal axis of the shaft slightly ahead of the striking surface of the club head. However, in this design, the hosel is still connected to the club head at the heel portion of the club head. Due to size differences in height, as well as torso, arm length and leg length from person to person, it is difficult for a golfer to find a golf putter having the proper shaft length and shaft angle with respect to the club head. Further, even if the proper sized golf putter is found, it is difficult for the average player to consistently swing a golf putter so as to strike a golf ball without opening or closing the club face. Further, previously devised putters fail to provide any means to indicate that the club head is opened or closed at the time of contact between the ball and the club head. In addition, previously devised golf putters do not provide sensory feedback of a proper, centered strike of the ball.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a golf putter which overcomes the above-described problems with previously devised golf putters. It would also be desirable to provide a golf putter which provides an efficient transfer of golf swing energy to a golf ball. It would also be desirable to provide a golf putter which minimizes any tendency to open or close the striking face of the club head with respect to a golf ball during a swing. It would also be desirable to provide a golf putter which enables a player to swing the putter in an arc directly perpendicular to a plane extending centrally through a golf ball and aligned with the intended path of movement of the golf ball without any rotation of the player's hands about the longitudinal axis of the golf club shaft.